Fairly Demon
by Rozabeth23
Summary: Summary: Yuri is a girl and her mom is not human she is a fairy who masquerades as a human, that's why she is disappointed about the lack of wings but Yuri has exceptional control of the element water. But whether that's from her father or her side is the question.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Maoh

OC descriptions ( not too important)

* * *

 **Anna Nullock**

Hair: white

Eyes: purple

Height:short

Breed: Sky Fae(Fairy)

Personality: wild, crazy, and impulsive

 **Rozabeth(Rose) Merryberg**

Hair: Red

Eyes:Red

Height: Not too tall

Breed:half fairy

Personality: man hating, independent, and knows common sense (takes pleasure in busting people's bubbles)

* * *

Summary: Yuri is a girl and her mom is not human. She is a fairy who masquerades as a human, that's why she is disappointed about the lack of wings but Yuri has exceptional control of the element water. But whether that's from her father or her side is the question.

Chapter One: prelude and episode one

* * *

Jennifer/Miko's story

Once upon a time there was fairy that was curious about humans but in the end she married a demon but don't get her wrong, her demon is much better than any human could possibly be. She only wished that one of her children would develop wings but sadly no results and her eldest son is way past the age of late bloomer but her daughter might develop them one day. Until that day she will continue with the fairy training of the elements. Nature plays a huge role is a fairy's life after all. Her daughter seems more in tuned with water than tree life unlike her and most fairy's but that doesn't mater because she is still an amazing daughter with an interest lin martial arts like her. How wonderful her beloved tulip is.

* * *

Real Story starts Here

* * *

"Hey Yuri-Chan" Anna Nullock, a friend of mine called out to me after her and Rose finished up their rounds.

"Yes Anna-Chan" I asked her as I dodged an incoming hug that sent her into the blue cushioned wall that had red blood stains in it. 'Weird its first time I noticed' I noted in my head as I tilted my head to the side. How long has the blood been there?

"Anna, do ever learn?" Rose asked rhetorically as she walked over and picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder before walking over to me and Anna. She helped her best friends up and bonked her on the head.

"Rosie- Posie do you still love me?" She asked as staggered and fell over.

"I think she hit her head a little to hard this time." Rose said as she picked Anna up and carried her on her back.

"Sorry Yuri, I'm taking her to the doctor….Again." Rose said and I headed in the same direction.

"That's alright. I just hope her brain still functions well." I said with a smile as the crossroads came into the view.

"She's too stubborn to let us off that easy," Rose joked with a smirk. "Probably just a light headache for her, like normal but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Rose. I'll see you tomorrow we still have a match tomorrow after all." I told her as I walked on my way home.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"Hey where is our money punk?" I heard a gruff voice asked and looked over and saw Murata, an old classmate of mine being surrounded by a group of thugs. Ok, looks like a good work out. A bunch of thugs to beat around. Not that I'm a violent person, I would never kill anyone but Murata was a nice guy I think. Any way bullying is a bad thing to do and these guys need a lesson.(AN: This Yuri likes to fight)

"Hey Murata !" I yelled and walked over to him and the thugs .

he looked over at me shocked.

'What's going on?" I asked the guys that were twice my size or bigger… the bigger they all the harder they fall,let them fall hard. I giggled at the thought and I think they took it the wrong way.

"Huh you know this cutie punk." One of the thugs asked as their attention was switched onto me and Murata abandoned me. Leaving a small girl in the hands of three oversized dudes with bad attitudes alone. Oh Murata you are _so_ gonna be my next victim. I thought as I grabbed the hand that touched my ass and threw him in the air and jump kicked him into a fountain and turned to look at the other two dudes.

"You wanna go?" I asked with killer intent coloring my aura as they backed up. Oh no, you're not getting away that easily or at all.

"What? You can't be scared of a little girl like me could you?" I asked them with a smile and they charged me.

I tripped the first guy and swung the other into a circle until he hit the stumbling one . they got back up and I used one of their groins as stepping stool to get the others head and brought it down onto my knee before I jumped away from those two and picked up my bag.

"well fella's I had loads of fun, but I have better things to do" Plus mom will kill me if I'm late for practice.

I left the boys and walked down the path until it started to rain. Oh well, water has always been my friends as I threw my hands up into the air and spun in one circle before stepping into a puddle that somehow became a whirlpool and dragged me into the earth. This makes no since to me, the puddle wasn't even an inch thick and I got pulled in. what on earth is going on. I closed my eyes before opening them and looking around. I some how ended up in a creak.

"it stopped raining… no the ground here is dry." I muttered as I ran my fingers over the blades of grass.

"Kya!" I heard a scream and looked up and saw a women dressed in old clothes staring at me as if I was a demon, which technically is half true, Shit. I guess I'm in trouble now. Maybe faires and demons are considered bad in this area and the fact that I'm not human is apparent. I sat up and tried to squeegee the water out of my long black hair.

THUDTHUDTHUD

"Ow" I muttered as a hoard of rocks were being thrown at me. Damn it hurts stop it.

"Will you stop and explain..." I tried but nonsense was thrown back at me. Great. just what I needed. A Language barrier. I ran away to try and get away but was stopped by a tall blonde man on a horse and I got a feeling that he wasn't my Knight is shining armor. He jumped off his horse and before I could react he squeezed my head and said some sort of enchantment until I could understand what everyone was saying.

'What did you do to me?" I asked him as I stepped away from him.

'Double black' 'bounty' 'kill' 'what should we do' and other mumbles were heard and my eyes narrowed I stepped back into the spring. Water makes me feel more comfortable.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him with a guarded voice and he smiled at me. A smile of malice that is common from male sparring partners. He is looking down on me. He opened his mouth but I heard a yell and saw a Calvary coming my way screaming my name.

"Yurri" I saw them rush forward and as a battle broke out I felt a tingling sensation on my back as wings of blue sprouted from between my shoulder blades. My Wings. I finally have wings I flew up into the air and saw skeleton fairies.

"Skeleton?" I asked them but their chattering jaws made no sense to me and flew over the battle to get a closer look at the one who knew my name.

'What the hell" I heard the brash blonde mutter as he looked up along with all the others. I guess fairies are even less known hear than at home. It seems that there isn't anyone with Fae blood here.

"Yurri Follow the bonies" The brown haired man yelled that fought the blonde who squeezed my head. They might actually talk to me instead of plot. I nodded and went to the skeleton fa and followed them err.. flew back and fort and in circles around them. I was a fast flier and my wings did not want to go slow. When they reached a clearing and the horsemen came into view I flew down. To meet them. My feet hit the floor and my wings disappeared into my back,

"Yurri, your highness, we have been waiting for you." They bowed at me. I blinked and said "What?"

"We will explain in detail when we meet Gunter." He aid to me and offered me a hand and I laughed.

"Sorry," I said as I looked at his stunned face. "But I rather fly, I finally matured into my wings, Its what all half-fae dream of." I told him.

"Fae?" He asked.

"Yes, my mother is a fairy." I replied lightly as l started flying but keeping close to the ground. God , it feels amazing. Unlike anything in the world. Almost as wonderful as playing with water in the fae springs.

"Your half fairy"

"Yes I'm hald demon half fairy." I replied

"Not human"

"Not human" I replied "But the fae and humans have always lived closely on my earth." I replied as we proceeded in the desired direction.

"Hmmm, so fairies are like humans?" he asked me

"No, fairies are more in tuned with nature than humans."

"hmm" he muttered and I flew higher in the air and circled a cloud before diving in and laughing. The moisture in the cloud felt wonderful against my skin. Though it is a tad bit cold. I flew closer and sat on the back of the brown horseman's horse.

"are you tired your highness." He asked me.

"My wings are wet" I replied

"And that matters" he asked me

"It doesn't effect me but they are new plus being a fairy is something to keep hidden in my world. You all know but no one else." I replied as a purple man came out to greet us.

"In your kingdom feel free to let your wings fly." He told me and I smiled. what an odd name for a kingdom, Yur Kingdom?

"Hello" I greeted as I jumped off of the horse and he fell to his knees and praised an Maou?

"Maou?" I asked

"Yes our demon Queen?" He translated to me and I fainted. I'm the Demon king-Queen of this World. Wait Shori-my brother and heir to the demon kingdom in our world and me in this one? That can not be a coincidence. What? I need an explanation. I don't understand.

* * *

"Ok, let me get things straight." I said.

"I'm in a different world" Nods,

"I'm the Maou" Nods,

"I have to kill humans" one nods other stays still

"My soul was destined to be here" Nods,

"and you never even heard of fairies?" Nods.

"Theres no faires?" I asked again to make sure.

"Yes your majesty"

"There's no legends or myths about them either?"

"I've never heard of any of them at least."

"I have no one to fly with" I pouted as I accepted it as the truth.

"That's your main concern?" Vonchrist asked me.

"well, I'm also not killing thousands of humans" I stated and Conrad smiled at me and Vonchrist spluttered a plead.

"Nope signor, I'm all for the peace. A little beating sure but peace on earth needs living individuals." I told him with a smile as I stood up with the towel around my body.

"Your majesty"

"Now give me privacy to get dressed only my husband will be allowed to see my body." I told him and he fainted.

"Can you drag him out" I asked Conrad and he did. This world is new but I will serve my purpose and I don't mind it if I can be myself freely. I hate hiding myself in society.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"Ha" I sighed as I stepped out of the cottage and into the cool night.

Even if I'm worlds away from the home I know the sky is still the same.

"Your Majesty" Conrad said, "Its getting dark out come inside please we have a long journey ahead of us."

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"Ok" I'm ready I said as I spread my wings to take flight.

"Oh Your highness, your wings are simply gorgeous" Gunter gushed and I wanted to see what they looked at but its really hard to look at my back but I could see shades of blue cutting and bleeding into the sky from the corners of my eyes. I will see them truly when I reach water or anything that can give me reflection.

"Your majesty we have a horse for you for when we get closer." Konrad told me and I pouted.

"I would prefer to fly into the kingdom." I said

"It is tradition" Gunter told me and pouted as flew backwards towards our destination (Back to the direction we're heading)

"Hmm, I guess I have to be regal"

"Heika" I heard a voice yell and I saw a little girl. She had a ceramic bowel-cup of water. I flew to the ground and took the container from her. It was pure water and had a feeling of power like the fae springs.

"Arigoto-oh-thank you" I told her as I took a sip from the cup only for Gunter to yell at me for not being more cautious and Conrad just looking concerned.

"Your majesty, it could have been poisoned. You need to be more careful." I sighed.

"You sound paranoid. Besides all essence of nature are healthy for fairies even poisons" I replied and they looked shocked at that.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"Your Highness, your horse." I sighed and sat on the saddle and proceeded into town on the back of a black stallion. This nation and its blackness. I thought with a smirk on lips. Oh well when in rome do as the romans to correct? Wrong because the calm horse went nuts and I had to hold on with all my might. It was about to buck me and I let my wings proceed through the original tears in my shirt and spread wide open as someone ran to comfort the horse.

"Wow" I heard a mutter and everyone was starring at me so I lowered my self to the ground and held my head up high. I won't let insecurities tie me down here.

When my feet hit the ground I found myself face to face with another blonde but this blonde was gorgeous with beautiful emerald eyes.

"What are you?" he asked me

"Demon fairy" I replied to him but his tone seemed rude. Spell is now broken. My wings retracted back into back

* * *

 **Author's Note: don't worry it's short**

I went over the mistakes in this chapter and i am currently working on chapter 2 for this and chapter 5 for Hello Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement

Previously:

* * *

"Wow" I heard a mutter and everyone was starring at me so I lowered my self to the ground and held my head up high. I won't let insecurities tie me down here.

When my feet hit the ground I found myself face to face with another blonde but this blonde was gorgeous with beautiful emerald eyes.

"What are you?" he asked me

"Demon fairy" I replied to him but his tone seemed rude. Spell is now broken. My wings retracted back into back

* * *

Chapter 2 : episode 2 and 3

"Fairy" The Blonde bombshell with a busted personality asked me.

"Never heard of the fair folk before?" I asked him with a smile and let wings flutter. Did I mention that I love having wings?

"Wings? Are they real?" He asked me and I scoffed.

"Of course their real I may be half fairy but my wings are 100%" I told him.

"Your highness, the bathing chambers are this way." Gunter interrupted me.

"Oh yes, I wanted a bath." I said as I left the blonde behind and followed the purplette.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"what is a fairy? The Fair Folk?" Wolfram asked his brother as he head inside to prepare for dinner.

"Who knows" Gwendel replied as he followed his brother.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"This is wonderful" I stated as I stepped into the water and felt it wrap itself around my waist. I let out my wings and observed their appearance.

"They look similar to Mamaws" I said as I looked a them. They were divided into threes the outer had feathers and didn't reach her past her back. The other two were of insect descent but appeared very similar to a stargazer lily. I smiled as I spun in a circle and fell back into the water. It was warm and comfortable. Well more comfortable when my wings aren't drenched in water. That hurts. I thought as sharp pain erupted in the space between my shoulder blades.

"Oh Who do we have here" I heard someone say and saw a tall blonde women come and sit in the space next me.

"Hello," I greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, I was the demon queen before you, you call me Celi." She told me.

"How did you Know I was the next demon queen?" I asked her confused.

"Your beautiful black hair and eyes are a dead give away my dear." She told me and I smiled. She reminded me a lot of mother and her quirks.

"Thank you, and I hope you can help me with the transition." I told her as I settled my back against the smooth stone of the pool.

"sorry darling, but I must endeavor on quest for true love." She replied back to me.

"Oh well I wish you luck. Mother always said that love was the most powerful essence of life. I hope it leads you well." I told her before I got bear hugged by her.

"You're so cute, you have to let me dress you up." She said and I smiled I would love something that didn't brush against my wings.

"Thank you" I told her as we finished our soak and headed to her chamber. There she introduced me to so many black dresses. Being in black is something common for the queen apparently. I tried on hundreds of dresses for her and we found one we both liked. It was a floor length black dress with lacey arms and a bare back. Perfect for wings and I loved the way the lace clung to hand in an elegant. Manner.

"It looks breathtaking Lady Celi, are you sure I can borrow this." I asked as I brought out my wings for a comparison. They looked good with the dress as well. A little splash of color always helps.

"Keep it, my gift for the new queen." Lady Celi said as she brushed my hair out. When did I sit down? Where did she get that brush? I thought but shook it off. It felt like a wonderful day. Like nothing bad could possibly happen.

"Oh, look at the time. Let's head to dinner. You just have to meet my sons. One may be your forever love." She said as she lead me to the dinning quarters. It looked like the round table from the tale of king Arthur.

"Oh Gwendel, you'll never attract any one with all those frown lines." She turned and looked at me. "This is my oldest, Gwendel." He did not say anything.

"Conrat, you look just like your father." She said as she hugged him, "You know my middle child."

"And my baby Wolfram, He looks just like me. You'll attract all the boys." Shouldn't it be girls. Probably both.

"Mother, I don't want to attract boys." He whined and I smiled even if she is an unorthodox mother, she is still a loving mother.

"Yuri, lets take a seat and begin dinner." She said as we both took a seat.

"Lady Celi, please do not command the next demon queen." Gunter told her as he took a seat as well.

"So you are part fairy not human?" Wolfram asked me.

"Yes, why does everyone I meet ask me if I'm part human? Sure I do not have a disdain for them but that doesn't mean I am one." Yuri replied and he flushed.

"Your highness, My brother does not mean any…." Conrad began

"Don't touch me filth" Wolfram yelled hatefully at his brother.

"I'm sorry" Conrad said with a sad smile on his face.

"What, he is your brother. How is he filth?" I asked Wolfram with a hard smile as I put the spork beside the plate after I took a light bite.

"He is half human, of course he is filth." He replied and I stood up and leaned over the table towards him.

"When someone is your blood, you never insult them so gravely. Is this why everyone ask if I'm human because of a ridiculous prejudice?" I asked him as my smile turned into a straight line. Oh how I wanted to punch the insolent whelp.

"Why you..." Wolfram ranted as he walked over to me and Conrad followed him.

"wolfram please…" Conrad tried to calm him but only further enraged him.

"I will do as I please" I responded with a glare.

"If your so defensive for this half human than fairies are obviously no better, I bet that fairy mother of yours is no better than a whore." Wolfram replied with a sadistic smirk and I saw rage I went to slap his face but Conrad got in front of him to try and scold his brother and by accident I slapped Conrad instead and it left a huge red handprint on his face.

"Conrad" I said as I helped him up and he looked at me shocked.

"Yuri" He whispered as touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got so mad." I apologized to him, then glared at Wolfram who looked shocked at me.

"Your highness you should…." Gunter tried to tell me something but lady Celi stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Oh how wonderful, that you took a liking to my dear Conrat Yuri." Lady Celi squealed as she held Gunter in a neck lock.

"What...?" I asked confused.

"You proposed to me" Conrad said to me and I blushed

"I I what?" I asked

"You are unfamiliar with our tradition?" he questioned and I flushed.

"I am more familiar with fairy tradition."

"A slap to the face, means a proposal and the turning of the head meant acceptance. We are engaged." Conrad explained as he stood up straight and brought me to my feet as well.

o-o

0-0

O-O

"Proposal?" I squeaked. Everyone nodded.

"I'm engaged?' I asked.

"to me." Conrad clarified.

"To you" I replied.

More nods.

"bye bye" I whispered before I passed out. I couldn't handle this I just couldn't.

* * *

"where am I ?" I questioned as I opened my eyes and found myself in a lavish bedroom before falling back as the events rolled back in my mind. I've gained my wings, I smiled then frowned. I'm engaged. Oh God and I don't even know the guy.

What if I can't get out of this?

What if I'm trapped in a loveless marriage? Mother always said that love was the most important part of life.

I'm not ready for marriage, I haven't even had my first kiss.

And Shori? Oh no, I don't like it when Shori goes into overprotective big brother mode.

I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready!

KNOCK KNCOK

"Heika?" I heard Gunter's voice from the other side of the door and flew from the bed to door. Maybe I can get out of this.

"Hello," I asked and saw Conrad. He smiled kindly at me and I flushed. "I'm not ready!" I yelled back and slammed the door hard and flew to a corner in the room to hide. I know hiding and running from your problems gets you no where. But I'm scared.

"Yuri" I heard Conrad's voice and froze before curling up in myself, my wings fluttering slightly in anticipation. I head a sigh. "I'm coming in" he announced before opening the door, ignoring Gunter's protest of how Conrad should not be going into the Demon queen's room uninvited.

"Yuri?" Conrad asked as he scanned the room with his eyes before locating her balled up in the air in a dark corner where the natural lighting would not hit.

"Yuri, will you please come down?" Conrad asked the young queen, "We can talk about the engagement, you do not need to be embarrassed. I will not force anything onto you." He told me as he tried to coax me down from my safe spot and I sighed before flying down till my feet lightly touched the top of a chair before sliding into it and sitting. He followed my example and sat down next to me.

"Yuri, about the engagement. If you want, we can call it off." Conrad said as he took my hand into his and my eyes widen. How can say that with a gentle look in his eyes. Di he mean it.

"You do not want to marry me?" I asked him while I looked at him with eyes full of superstition.

"No, I just thought," Conrad said looking somewhat shocked.

"You thought that my ignorance would mean that I would not respect your tradition?" I asked as tears began to float around my eyes. Since I was a water fairy they do not fall they float.

"NO, I thought that since it was a mistake you would like to end it. You weren't even aiming for my cheek when you slapped it." Conrad said with a hint of jealousy that I could not ignore.

"I have my honor and I won't dishonor your traditions even though marriage is extremely important to all fae, me especially. And you have nothing to worry about. I have no interest in those who are spoiled." I replied with a smile and Conrad had a strained smile on his face.

"I suppose that Wolfram is still on your bad side then?' He asked me.

"Life is precious and fades to quickly. You should cherish your family and never treat them badly." I told him with a stern face on my mind. My brother and I have had our fights but we never called each other anything with true malice and our fights ended quickly.

* * *

Yuri goes through the ceremony and gets taken into the water fall before arriving back on earth as if no time has passed.

* * *

"Yuri, are you alright?" Murata asked me as he stared at me in shock. I glared at him and punched him in the balls. He fell to his knees and I stood up.

"Why?" He asked or wheezed out

"You left me with the thugs I had to beat up, You should know better than to leave a helpless girl alone with guys like that." I stated with a pout. I was slightly agitated at the moment, the world was not making enough sense and I needed to talk to Bob about this other world. I wonder how Shori will react to my up and coming husband to be. It should be fun talk.

"Yuri, you are anything but helpless look at their state. Murata whined and turned on him with a harsh glare.

"are you insulting my femininity or complimenting my strength?" I asked.

"Your strength, Your strength. You are still beautiful even if you're a tough." Murata said with wide eyes and my inner vanity smiled at being called beautiful.

'thank you" I said as I ran home to begin my fairy lessons and asking dad if he can take me to meet Bob. I have a lot to ask him.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

The village scene I skipped will come into play in the next chapter.

Summery to Chapter 3:Yuri returns earlier than in the anime to see that part of her lands have been burdened by fire. How will she react ?


End file.
